Inside The Forest (CHANBAEK)
by Izahina98
Summary: [ONESHOOT] Dia dikenal sebagai penguasa sekaligus penjaga hutan, bertugas menyesatkan dan menggelitik para manusia sampai mati. Dia, bagian dari mitologi menyeramkan yang dipercayai orang-orang. Namun harus takluk dengan mudahnya pada seorang manusia yang paling dibencinya. "Tidak! Hiks-lepaskan aku!/CHANBAEK/YAOI, BL/Mitologi inside/ Adult Area. RnR?


...

Sepi, namun tidaklah hening.

Tidak. Ini bukanlah sebuah kisah seperti yang kalian bayangkan. Kisah seperti kebanyakan bayangan tentang film _fantasy_ ataupun cerita-cerita _fantasy_ di dalam media cetak maupun media internet. Tentang kawasan berhutan penuh dengan pepohonan tanpa dedaunan, gelap, lembab atau mungkin gersang. Di penuhi dengan hawa hitam yang pekat, diikuti dengan sekawanan burung gagak yang terbang rendah di udara.

_No. _

Ini bukan giliran para _vampire_ atau _werewolf_ untuk berkisah. Tapi tentang si tinggi yang menjadi Raja sebuah hutan yang luas, menjadi bagian dari salah satu _Mitologi Slavia_ yang manusia percayai sebagai makhluk menyeramkan yang tak bersahabat dengan sosok manusia manapun. Hidup di hutan terdalam, jauh dari jangkauan tangan-tangan manusia.

_The Leshy_.

Warna kehijauan hampir mendominasi tempatnya, pohon-pohon rindang menjulang tinggi ke arah langit. Burung-burung berkicauan sedang semua hewan terlihat berlalu lalang menjalani aktifitas. Suara deru air terjun terdengar, bercampur bersama suara angin yang menerbangkan dedaunan kering. Terlihat seperti surga. Karena memang, tak sembarangan makhluk yang diijinkan untuk masuk ke dalam, terlebih manusia. Makhluk lemah.

Seseorang menjaga bagian terdalam hutan yang indah ini dengan baik. Melindungi keseluruhan hutan, baik di bagian terluar ataupun bagian terdalam sekalipun. Itu tugasnya sebagai seorang penguasa.

"Cantik sekali." Pria itu berbisik di telinga yang lebih kecil. "Kau selalu berhasil memukau diriku dengan pesonamu..." Sukses membuat si pria berparas cantik itu menggeliat dalam tidurnya. Namun ketika tangan besar itu menyapu helaian rambutnya, dia kembali terlelap dengan nyaman. "Kenapa aku harus mencintai manusia seperti dirimu? Kenapa, Sayang?"

Bibir mungil, hidung mancung juga kedua mata indah dihiasi bulu mata yang panjang. Begitu indah ketika bola mata bening itu memandangnya, menghipnotis dirinya hingga terjatuh terlalu dalam pada pandangan pertama. Di hari gelap ketika langit hampir menumpahkan bebannya, mengirimkan sinyal dengan menjatuhkan rintik hujan ke atas muka bumi.

Dia berada di sana.

Dengan raut putus asa dan mata penuh air mata.

Dan di saat itu pula, untuk pertama kalinya ia benci melihat manusia bersedih. Benci saat melihat air mata tersebut mengalir menuruni pelupuk mata dan membasahi pipi yang telah memerah padam.

Kenapa? Kenapa ia harus menaruh peduli pada manusia yang seharusnya ia permainkan dan ia mangsa? Ada apa dengan dirinya?

Ia pun tak mengerti dengan dirinya sendiri. Perasaan aneh itu muncul dan mengalir dengan sendirinya, mengisi ruang yang telah lama kosong di dalam hati yang membeku. Memenuhinya hingga ia tak bisa lagi mengalihkan hati pada yang lainnya. Dia telah jatuh cinta... pada si pemilik senyum sabit yang cantik.

"Aku akan menjagamu, selamanya. Takkan kubiarkan kau merasakan kesedihan lagi..." Pipinya di belai lembut, ditatap dengan damba. "Kita akan bersama selamanya, itu janjiku."

Hanya dengan tatapan mata pun siapapun bisa mengerti. Jika makhluk tampan dengan julukan _The Leshies_ dalam _Mitologi_ atau Raja Hutan ini tengah jatuh cinta begitu dalamnya, pada manusia yang kini sudah menjadi bagian dari dirinya. Usaha yang tak bisa ia lakukan dengan cara mudah. Ya, ada harga mahal untuk merubah pria kecil itu menjadi bagian dari kelompoknya.

Bibir ranum yang sedikit terbuka itu ia kecup lembut. "Baekhyun, ratuku... belahan jiwaku, segalanya untukku," dia berbisik tepat di depan bibirnya, meniup celah di antara belahan itu hingga si kecil melenguh pelan. "Emh, Chanyeolie ..."

Memang tak mudah.

Terhitung sudah lima bulan lamanya sejak mereka bertemu, melewati masa sulit bersama. Harus merasakan bagaimana Baekhyun yang menatapnya dengan penuh ketakutan, putus asa bahkan sering kali memilih melarikan diri atau melukai dirinya sendiri dengan apapun yang ada dalam pandangannya.

Apa masalah yang ia alami di dunia begitu menyedihkan hingga kematianlah yang menjadi pilihannya?

Dia membenci itu.

Terlebih saat wujudnya berubah menyeramkan, anak itu pasti akan gemetar ketakutan. Tak jarang akan menjerit dan berakhir tidak sadarkan diri karena _shock_.

Apa jadinya bila pria mungilnya saat itu melihat tugasnya? Untuk menyesatkan atau melenyapkan manusia yang datang tanpa tata krama ke dalam hutannya.

Namun itu dulu, sebelum ia bertemu dengan tambatan hatinya. Dan kini, pria itu lambat laun bisa menerima dirinya apa adanya.

Park Chanyeol, sang Raja Hutan. Penguasa keseluruhan hutan dan seisinya. Bertugas untuk melindungi hewan serta tumbuhan, juga menyesatkan manusia saat bertamu tanpa tata krama. Seorang penguasa yang sangat menyukai saat-saat ketika ia menyesatkan manusia, justru kini melindungi seorang pria mungil yang sukses mengobrak-abrik kehidupannya. Seluruhnya, jiwa raganya.

Chanyeol tersenyum sebelum berkata,

"Aku mencintaimu, Baekhyunku."

**.**

**Inside The Forest**

**.**

**Pairing : **  
**Park Chanyeol x Byun Baekhyun**

**.**

**Genre : **  
**Fantasy and Romance**

**.**

**Warning : YAOI, BL. Mitologi inside. Semi PWP. Anak-anak dilarang masuk. Typo(s) **

**.**

**Original story by **  
_**Izahina98**_

**Don't like? Don't read! **

**.**

**.**

Langit mengirimkan sinyal dengan awan-awan kelabu yang mulai muncul dan menggantung di langit, membuat langit seketika menggelap. Pertanda bila hujan akan segera datang tuk berkunjung. Tubuhnya tinggi menjulang, kulit putih pucatnya nampak berpadu menawan dengan bola mata hijaunya yang indah.

Kedua mata itu mengedar kesegala penjuru, mengamati keadaan hutan yang sunyi. Semua hewan nampak bersiap, mulai berlarian untuk memasuki rumah mereka masing-masing, melindungi diri. Bibirnya mengulas senyum, merasa jika sejauh mata memandang tak mendapati manusia yang berulah.

Hanya beberapa tenda yang terlihat di dekat air terjun dan mereka tidaklah mengganggu.

Hiks... hiks...

Samar terdengar.

Walau dalam jarak jauh sekalipun ia masih bisa mendengarnya dengan baik. Seseorang tengah menangis saat ini. Dia yakin betul itu berasal dari manusia, bukan makhluk penunggu hutan seperti dirinya.

"Kenapa hidupku seperti ini? Aku tidak ingin kembali ... "

Chanyeol, pria itu berjalan semakin mendekat. Melangkahkan kaki-kaki panjangnya dengan mantab dan pasti, tanpa rasa takut dan gentar. Ia hanya merasa penasaran, dan tertarik. Bukan hanya sekali dua kali ia menemukan manusia yang memutuskan mengakhiri hidup di dalam hutannya, dengan berbagai cara.

Ia menyukai bagaimana manusia tersiksa, terlebih jika itu karna dirinya.

Punggung sempit itu nampak bergetar, begitupula dengan tangan yang memegangi seutas tali tambang. Seperti siap untuk menggantungkan diri di atas dahan pohon di pinggiran sungai. Tali itu memang sudah hampir melingkari leher. Namun Chanyeol tau, masih ada sedikit keraguan di dalam hatinya walau keputuasaan lebih mendominasi.

Dia melangkah lebih dekat, membuat bunyi dari semak-semak yang bergesekkan dengan alas kaki.

"Si-siapa?"

Tanpa bisa mengelak, tanpa bisa mengalihkan pandangan. Untuk pertama kalinya, tatapan mereka bertemu. Mereka saling terpaku dalam beberapa menit berlalu. Chanyeol menangkap buliran air mata itu di sana, turun guna membuat jalurnya sendiri di atas pipinya yang agak tirus.

Wajahnya penuh lelah dan putus asa, namun entah kenapa ia merasa tak suka. Ada bagian dalam dirinya yang tak menginginkan air mata itu untuk meluncur sekali lagi.

Sepertinya aku sudah gila, itu yang ia gumamkan.

"Ja-jangan mendekat. Tetap disana!"

Hey! Siapa tadi yang seperti ingin sekali untuk mengakhiri hidup? Kenapa hanya melihatnya saja dia sudah sangat ketakutan seperti ini?

Padahal, kematian itu jauh lebih menakutkan.

Apa karena wujud aslinya? Ah, dia melupakan itu.

Seutas tali di tangah terlepas, sedang kaki-kaki pendeknya melangkah mundur dengan perlahan, terjengkang tubuhnya karena tersandung akar pohon yang muncul ke permukaan tanah. Sukses membuatnya jatuh terduduk dengan kepala yang kerap kali menggeleng cepat.

Dengan mudahnya, tubuh mungil itu dipanggul, tak peduli dan tak terganggu sama sekali pada si mungil yang mulai meronta-ronta meminta dilepaskan. Kedua tangannya bahkan menganyun untuk memukul, bergerak tak beraturan pula kaki yang terbalut kaos kaki guna melepaskan diri. Sesekali dia menjerit keras, meminta pertolongan pada siapapun yang mungkin melintas di dekatnya.

Meski nyatanya, itu takkan mungkin.

Semula, si besar itu tak terpengaruh, tetap membawa tubuh seringan kapas yang entah akan ia apakan. Bila biasanya ia akan mengerjai manusia yang berulah di hutannya secara langsung, menggelitik mereka sampai mati atau membuat mereka tersesat hingga berakhir terperosok masuk ke dalam jurang. Entah kenapa, saat ini ia tak terpikirkan semua hal itu.

Mendengar pria mungil itu menjerit, membuatnya tak suka. Mengingat akan air mata yang mengaliri kedua pipi, ia benci. Yang diingkannya saat ini hanya satu, yaitu membawa pria mungil ini menjauh dari pusat hutan. Dari jangkauan manusia.

"Turunkan aku!"

Jeritan itu terabai, tak terpengaruh sama sekali pada jeritan yang semakin terdengar parau. Suaranya sudah hampir menghilang, kelelahan dan hampir kehilangan sadar ketika kabut semakin tebal terlihat. Namun, si kecil itu masih gigih meronta melepaskan diri. Yang pada akhirnya membuat si besar menjadi jengah dan menghempasnya tepat di bawah pohon tua yang tinggi menjulang.

Baekhyun mengerang, merasakan punggungnya yang nyeri ketika bersinggungan dengan batang pohon yang keras. Kemudian beringsut mundur ketika sadar seseorang tengah berjalan mendekat, menarik tubuhnya semakin menempel pada pohon dengan kepala yang kerap kali menggeleng kencang.

Dia sudah hampir bangkit untuk berlari. Namun, sesaat sebelum pria itu berhasil lari, tubuh si jangkung sudah lebih dulu melesat cepat dan berhasil menggapai pinggang ramping itu untuk direngkuhnya. Membuat semakin jadi saja rontaan yang ia lakukan.

"Tidak! Kau pasti makhluk menyeramkan seperti yang aku baca di buku itu, 'kan?! Hiks-lepaskan aku!"

Anak ini sungguh lucu, pikirnya.

Dia bahkan mengetahui, bila hutan ini benar-benar memiliki penjaga menyeramkan seperti dirinya. Tetapi tetap nekad untuk masuk ke dalamnya dan menjadi ketakutan sendiri. Berteriak rusuh, bahkan meronta-ronta tidak karuan.

Lalu bagaimana dengan tujuan awalnya itu?

_**Bugh. **_

Tubuh mungilnya seketika melunglai, jatuh dengan mudahnya dalam dekapan. Ia mengangkat bridal si pria mungil seiring dengan perubahan dalam dirinya, mengubah bentuk menyeramkan itu menjadi sosok pemuda tampan yang gagah dalam balutan pakaian klasik yang elegan.

Jika seharusnya ia biasa membuat manusia tersesat atau mungkin menggelitik mereka sampai mati. Untuk pertama kalinya, ia membawa seorang manusia atas dasar perasaan aneh dalam hati. Oh ya ampun, ada yang salah pada dirinya. Terlebih saat melihat paras ayu si pria mungil tersebut, rasanya ia ingin terus bersama dengannya.

Ya.

Menghabiskan seluruh hidup yang ia miliki untuk menjaga dan melindungi prianya.

"Gawatt! Ya-yang mulia!"

Bagai ditarik paksa, Chanyeol terbangun dalam keadaan jantung yang bertalu dengan sangat cepat. Mata bulatnya melebar pula memburu nafasnya. Kepala ia tolehkan dengan spontan ke arah sumber suara, mendapati dua ekor kelinci berwarna abu-abu dan putih berada di ambang pintu dengan raut wajah yang panik.

Chanyeol mengatur nafas sebelum turun, terkejut saat tak menemukan Baekhyun di sisi ranjangnya. Kemana anak itu? Batinnya bertanya.

Berbagai pertanyaan hinggap di kepalanya kini. Baekhyun pasti akan menunggunya bangun terlebih dahulu sebelum melakukan aktifitas, lalu mereka akan berbagi kecupan menyenangkan juga pelukan hangat di pagi hari. Lantas, kemana anak itu sekarang?

Semua pertanyaan itu akhirnya terjawab saat ucapan si kelinci putih tertangkap indera pendengarannya. "Yang mu-mulia Ratu terbawa arus!"

Jantung yang bertalu itu seolah dipaksa terhenti, perasaannya berubah tak enak dan ingatannya terlempar pada kenangan di hari yang lalu. Wajah penuh air mata si mungil, masuk dalam pandangan. Seseorang pernah melukainya, dan ia tak ingin siapapun lagi menyakiti miliknya yang begitu berharga.

Tanpa banyak kata lagi, dia melesat dengan cepat untuk mengikuti sang kelinci yang melompat-lompat, melewati lorong-lorong kerajaan yang megah, melewati hamparan bunga-bunga yang cantik bahkan melewati jalur-jalur yang curam. Chanyeol mengikuti dengan pemikiran yang melanglang buana entah kemana.

Suara deru air yang menabrak bebatuan mulai terdengar kala langkah kaki semakin mendekat pada jalur sungai yang kuat. Jelas saja, hujan turun sangat deras tadi malam. Bahkan ia melihat ada satu buah pohon yang tumbang beberapa saat yang lalu. Perasaannya berubah tak menentu.

Chanyeol mengendarkan pandangan, mencoba memfokuskan diri untuk menemukan letak dimana Baekhyunnya berada di saat pikirannya di landa kekacauan. Beberapa hewan pun ikut membantu, berpencar dan saling bahu-membahu unuk mencari sang pemilik hati sang raja.

Dan di tengah kekalutan yang ia rasakan saat itu, ia menemukan prianya berada di sana. Tengah berpegangan pada akar pohon yang menonjol di pinggiran sungai yang deras alirannya. Sebagian tubuhnya masuk ke dalam air dan terombang-ambing tak tentu arah.

"Baekhyun!"

"Bluph-Chann!"

Kepalanya terdongak dengan mulut yang terbuka lebar guna meraup oksigen di saat tubuhnya yang kerap kali tercelup ke dalam air yang dingin. Sebelah tangan lainnya memegangi akar pohon dengan susah payah, sedang tangan yang lainnya berusaha untuk tetap memeluk seseorang yang tak sadarkan diri, seorang anak kecil.

Dia berusaha berucap kata, namun yang terlontar hanyalah bisikan serupa semilir angin. Namun untungnya, Chanyeol masih bisa mendengar itu dengan baik. "Se-selamatkan dia dulu, Chan."

Kumohon...

Sejujurnya Chanyeol marah, mengetahui jika Baekhyun menjadi seperti ini karena hendak menyelamatkan nyawa seorang manusia.

Tetapi mata itu, terlalu sulit untuk ia abaikan. Mata jernih Baekhyun selalu berhasil meluluhkannya hingga ke tertitik terdalam, membuatnya hanya bisa memilih untuk segera mengerahkan kekuatan alam yang ia miliki hingga akar-akar tersebut menjulur serta melingkari tubuh Baekhyun dan sang bocah, mengangkat pula menyerahkan Baekhyun kepadanya.

Baekhyun terkulai lemas di lengan, sedang si bocah tergeletak di tanah berumput. Wajahnya pucat, bibirnya yang mulai membiru itu sempat membisikian sebuah kata terima kasih pula mengulas senyuman tipis sebelum kesadaran terenggut paksa darinya.

Entah kenapa rasanya begitu sesak saat melihat prianya tak berdaya seperti ini.

"Jaga anak itu. Aku akan membawa Baekhyun kembali!" Chanyeol berucap dengan nada memerintah pada segerombolan binatang yang tampaknya penasaran, kemudian berlalu cepat meninggalkan mereka dengan Baekhyun di dalam gendongan lengannya.

Pandangannya sesekali melirik pada si kecil sambil berucap,

"Bertahanlah, aku tidak akan membiarkanmu terluka lagi..."

_**.**_

_**\- Inside The Forest -**_

_**.**_

Baekhyun menggeliat, melenguh pelan sambil mengerjapkan kedua kelopak mata kala sang mentari menyingsing pagi. Menyorotinya dengan cahaya menyilaukan melalui celah jendela yang terbuka, pula meniupkan tirai tipis bak kain sutra yang kemudian melambai dramatis di kamar megah tersebut.

Tubuhnya masih terasa agak lemas dan berdenyut pening kepalanya, masih ingin terlelap mengarungi mimpi. Namun, Baekhyun kemudian mengerjap cepat saat suara husky seseorang terdengar,

"Syukurlah. Akhirnya kau bangun juga, Sayangku."

Anak itu mengerjap sekali lagi, memfokuskan pandangannya. Bibirnya kemudian mengulas senyuman teramat manis saat mendapati prianya tepat berada di depan mata, mengukung tubuhnya dengan wajah penuh kekhawatiran. Ekspresi yang jarang sekali pria besar itu tunjukan.

Burung-burung mulai berkicauan, mengiringi sebuah pangutan lembut di pagi hari yang Chanyeol lakukan. Sebuah morning kiss menyenangkan. Kedua tangan Baekhyun mengalung, sedang Chanyeol merengkuh pinggang si mungil itu sebelum kemudian berbisik lirih, "Jangan lakukan itu lagi, aku tidak suka." Datar, namun benar terasa peringatannya di dalam sana.

Chanyeol marah, tentu saja. Namun tak dapat ia ungkap secara gamblang pada si mungil kesayangannya, takut bila sikapnya itu bisa berdampak untuk Baekhyun. Dia hanya terlalu takut melihat lagi penguasa hatinya menatapnya dengan raut ketakutan, bahkan pergi dari sisinya. Nyatanya memang hanya pada Baekhyun dia mampu menahan emosi yang menggebu.

"Apa anak itu baik-baik saja?"

Dia menggeram rendah, memperingati. Baekhyun lekas menangkup kedua pipinya, mengecup sekali bibir Chanyeol sebelum ia elus perlahan pipi hingga ke telinga lebarnya. Rahang yang mengeras itu pun tak luput dari belaian lembutnya, mencoba mengenyahkan amarah dan menggantinya dengan kasih dan sayang.

Dia kemudian tersenyum. "Aku tidak bisa membiarkannya begitu saja, Chan. Anak itu dalam bahaya," lanjutnya.

"Tapi kau juga dalam bahaya, Dear! Bagaimana jika aku tidak datang huh?! Kau mungkin su-arghh!" Chanyeol berteriak frustrasi dibuatnya, mengacak surainya serampangan. Tak mau melanjutkan kata dan membiarkan bayang-bayang itu hinggap di kepala.

"Dan kenapa kau tak memakai kekuatanmu huh?!"

Baekhyun menggeleng pelan, wajahnya terbenam di ceruk leher Chanyeol. "Aku masih belum bisa mengendalikannya, sulit sekali," bisiknya. "Aku takut malah melukai orang lain, Chan. Aku takut melukai anak itu bila aku memakai kekuatanmu."

Sesungguhnya, Chanyeol ingin marah, melampiaskan segala emosi yang terkumpul dalam dada. Ingin rasanya ia berkeliling hutan dan mencari manusia-manusia tak tahu tata krama untuk ia permainkan hingga hati menjadi puas. Melihat mereka semua menderita dalam kuasanya, melihat mereka meregang nyawa karenanya.

Namun, Chanyeol sebisa mungkin mengembus nafas dengan amat perlahan. Dia tak ingin amarah menguasai diri, tak ingin berakhir lepas kendali dan menyaksikan sepasang mata jernih itu diliputi dengan air mata yang menyesakkan dadanya.

"Dan aku selalu percaya kau akan datang padaku, Chanyeolie. Kau tidak mungkin membiarkanku berada dalam bahaya, benar 'kan?"

Tak ada alasan baginya untuk marah. Rasanya sulit untuk melimpahkan seluruh amarah pada makhluk menggemaskan seperti prianya, dia tak sanggup. Apalagi hingga memunculkan air mata di pelupuknya, dia tidak ingin.

"Dan lagi, aku pernah menjadi bagian dari mereka. Ini naruliku." Baekhyun kembali melanjutkan, senyumannya masih terpasang di sana. Chanyeol menghela nafas cukup panjang, "Berjanjilah ini yang terakhir kali, Sayang. Kau harus memanggilku jika ingin menyelamatkan manusia, kau mengerti?"

Baekhyun mengangguk dengan mantab, kedua matanya membentuk bulan sabit yang cantik ketika dia tersenyum. Meyakinkan si tampan jika ia akan menepati janjinya. Rahang tegas itu kembali diusapnya, lalu mengekeh kecil ketika merasakan sensasi geli tatkala rambut-rambut di dagu Chanyeol menggelitik telapak tangannya.

"Janggutmu sudah panjang, Chanyeolie. Haha-geli~ ya ampun."

Chanyeol malah sengaja, mengusakkan wajahnya di leher Baekhyun hingga anak itu tertawa lebih keras. Badannya sudah menggeliat kesana-kemari sambil menahan kepala si tinggi yang masih berada di ceruk lehernya, bahkan dengan nakal meniup sesekali area itu.

Air matanya bahkan sampai meniti saking banyaknya tertawa. Dia mati-matian menahan, "Noooo, Chanyeolie! Stop it! Ge-geli! Ah-haha stop!"

Baekhyun buru-buru menangkup kedua pipi Chanyeol, meraih dengan segera bibir tebal favoritnya agar keusilan penguasa hutan itu mereda. Gerakannya memalu di awal, sedikit serampangan namun sangat lembut terasa. Baekhyun melumat bibir bawah Chanyeol perlahan, memejamkan sepasang kelopak matanya seperti tengah membiarkan diri mengikuti alur permainan.

Tentu saja, sang dominan takkan pernah tinggal diam. Pria itu jelas saja membalasnya, mendominasi belah atasnya. Lidah Chanyeol bergerak masuk setelah puas membuat bibir kesayangannya menebal. Chanyeol menyapa dan menggelitik langit-langit mulut Baekhyun yang hangat hingga tubuh itu kembali bergerak gelisah. Bibirnya meloloskan desah tertahan, merasakan sensasi kenikmatan ketika tangan besar itu membelai sensual tubuhnya.

Baekhyun meremas lembut surai Chanyeol, menggelinjang tubuhnya tatkala kedua putingnya di goda secara bersamaan. "Chanhh..."

Penampilan si mungil terlihat berantakan kini, kancing kemejanya terbuka beberapa pula memerah padam wajah cantiknya. Baekhyun mengigit bibir bawah, bergerak gugup saat pandangannya bertemu dengan mata tajam Chanyeol.

Sesuatu di dalam tubuhnya...

"Chanyeol, aku ingin..." bisiknya lirih.

... Menginginkan sentuhan prianya.

_**.**_

_**-Inside The Forest-**_

_**.**_

Menggeliat, penuh lendir dan aneh.

Baekhyun ingin menjerit keras, namun tubuhnya terjerat. Pergerakan sesuatu di atas kulit tubuhnya tersebut membuatnya alih-alih protes justru hanya bisa pasrah dengan desahan yang kerap kali lolos dari belah bibirnya yang telah membengkak dan merona padam.

Makhluk itu memasukan bagian tubuhnya ke dalam mulut, memaksa meski Baekhyun sempat menolak dengan menggelengkan kepalanya kuat. Namun sial. ketika penis mungilnya di goda, mulut itu terbuka untuk melontarkan desahan.

"Umphh- angghh..."

Liur mulai meluber dan turun di sepanjang garis lehernya. Sedang kepala mendongak hebat ketika isi mulutnya dijelajahi, digoda dan disapa oleh permukaan kenyal yang menjijikan. Dia ingin sekali menolak, beralih menduduki tubuh priamya dan membalas dendam. Namun percuma, seluruh tubuhnya dikuasai dengan mudahnya. Dan Chanyeol hanya tersenyum menikmati di kursinya.

"Chan-ahnn... umphh ahh..." Makluk berlendir mirip cacing berukuran besar itu terus bergerak melingkar di tubuhnya, membuat basah kemeja putihnya hingga mencetak jelas lekukan tubuhnya yang indah. "Chan-yeolhh aghh ahh..."

Baekhyun menggelengkan kepala, berusaha membuka kedua matanya saat lagi-lagi puting susunya bersentuhan langsung dengan permukaan dingin penuh lendir tersebut. Merasa jijik sekaligus takut, namun tak bisa memungkiri bila sensasi yang ia rasakan kini membuatnya hampir kehilangan seluruh akal sehatnya karena nikmat yang mendera.

"… Chanh… lepas, aku tak suk—eumh…."

"Tapi, bukankah ini nikmat, Dear?" Chanyeol berbisik, mengangkat dagu Baekhyun dengan lembutnya. "Lihatlah, kau nampak menikmati ini," lanjutnya, mengulas senyuman setelah sebelumnya mendaratkan satu kecupan di dahi si kecil.

Tubuh Baekhyun kembali mencondong ke depan, membusung dadanya ketika ujung lain dari makhluk itu bergerak merambati pinggang hingga belah sintalnya. Kepalanya kembali menggeleng, menolak kuat saat benda itu sudah mencapai mulut lubangnya.

"Tidak!" jeritnya, terlihat frustrasi dan putus asa. "Aku tidak mau mereka, aku ingin kau," katanya dengan permohonan tulus, berusaha membuat prianya berbelas kasih. "Aku hanya menginginkanmu di dalamku, Chanyeolie. Bu-bukan makhluk ini… eumh—please…."

Kancing-kancing kemeja putih yang melekat di tubuh Baekhyun kini sudah terlepas sepenuhnya, membuat perut dan dada itu terlihat semakin jelas dan menggoda. Membuat mahkluk itu semakin gencar bergerak di sekitaran dada, menyedot salah satu putingnya hingga Baekhyun menjerit tak karuan.

Dia tidak suka.

Baekhyun hanya menginginkan Chanyeol sebagai satu-satunya yang boleh menjamah keseluruhan tubuhnya, meninggalkan setiap jengkal kulitnya dengan tanda cinta yang selalu bisa membuatnya terbuai dan terbang ke langit ke tujuh. Dia selalu menyukai sensasi itu, sensasi ketika Chanyeol menjamahnya sambil membisik kata-kata cinta yang membuat dadanya bergemuruh.

"Pleasee… ahn! Mhah-ah! Chanyeolie, pleaseehh!" jeritnya, menggeleng semakin brutal. "Chan—hiks! Kumohon berhenti… a-aku hanya ingin kau… hiks!"

Ujung makluk itu merayap di sepanjang leher, masuk ke dalam mulut dan berusaha mencapai pangkal tenggorokan. Membuat setitik air jelas mulai muncul di kedua mata sabit si kecil. Chanyeol segera bangkit dan menyentuhnya, membuat pergerakan sang makhluk seketika terhenti, "Cukup, kalian akan menyakitinya jika seperti itu."

Perlahan namun pasti, makhluk itu menjauh. Chanyeol menyentuh garis rahang Baekhyun yang masih terdongak, mengusap lembut liur yang membasahi dengan ibu jarinya. Kedua mata Baekhyun sayu pula memerah wajahnya, terengah payah. Benar-benar pemandangan erotis yang teramat sangat ia sukai.

"Aku ngh..." Baekhyun menjeda, agak terengah karna menahan desah, "Aku hanya-euh menginginkanmu, Chanyeolie..."

Makhluk aneh itu benar-benar menjauh, menuruni ranjang dengan gerakan yang lambat kemudian lenuap saat Chanyeol menjetintikan jemari tangannya. Mereka hilang, menyisakan tubuh mungil sang pemilik hati yang terlihat begitu lemas.

Baekhyun limbung, namun sebelum tubuh itu mencapi permukaan ranjang, Chanyeol sudah lebih dulu menangkap dan menyangga pundak belakangnya dengan lengan yang melingkar disana, membuat pula kepala si kecil terkulai lemas ke belakang dengan nafas yang memburu.

Lehernya dicumbu, "Kau cantik sekali, pendampingku." Chanyeol berbisik di perpotongan lehernya, mengigit satu titik di sana hingga ruam kemerahan itu timbul di atas kulit.

"Jang-anhh lagi..." Baekhyun merintih pelan, merasakan hisapan agak kuat di lehernya. "Aku hanya menginginkan-angh..."

Ucapannya terpotong ketika tangan Chanyeol telah menyelinap diantara potongan kemejanya, menyingkap bagian depan kemeja yang telah basah untuk mencubit lembut puting kiri Baekhyun dengan jemari. Chanyeol memang sengaja, ingin menggoda. Ujung jemarinya bahkan sesekali membuat gerakan memutar, menekan puting sensitifnya hingga rasanya ia ingin menjerit keras.

"Menginginkan apa, Sayangku?"

Baekhyun menggelengkan kepala, menahan pergelangan tangan Chanyeol dan berusaha menghentikan segala aktifitas tersebut. Namun, ia tak mampu. Tubuhnya sudah lebih dulu direbahkan di atas ranjang sebelum dia berhasil meronta. Langsung di kungkung tubuhnya. "Katakan..."

Chanyeol memegangi kedua tangan Baekhyun di sisian tubuh, sementara kepalanya sudah berada di bawah untuk meniup sensual sepanjang tubuh si kecil dari bawah hingga ke dada. Terus berulang-ulang hingga tubuh ramping itu semakin menggeliat dan bernafas kepayahan.

"Sentuhanmu engh... cumbuanmu..." Baekhyun menjeda, semakin kepayahan menahan gejolak dalam diri. "Aku ingin kau, Chanyeolie. Hanya kau, bukan makhluk seperti yang tadi-akh!"

Dalam satu tarikan, kancing-kancing kecil yang tersisa itu terlepas dari penahannya, memantul lucu di atas lantai yang kini telah berserakan segala potong pakaian beserta selimut dan juga bantal. Bagian tubuh bagian depan itu terekspos cantik, seputih susu. Mengkilap ketika terbias cahaya lampu.

Satu kata, menakjubkan.

Baekhyun benar-benar indah bagi Chanyeol, seluruhnya. Bukan hanya rupa, namun kepribadian yang ia miliki pun mencerminkan keindahan dirinya. Chanyeol tak pernah menyesal telah menyerangkah keseluruhan hatinya pada Baekhyun, seorang manusia yang seharusnya ia jadikan sebagai bahan permainan.

Menyesatkan para manusia-manusia tanpa sopan santun dan menggelitik mereka hingga kematian menjemput adalah keahliannya, sudah sejak dulu ia lakukan. Terdengar sadis dan menyeramkan, tetapi memang itulah hukuman setimpal karena telah menganggu ketenangan hutannya. Namun semua itu, sulit untuk ia lakukan kini.

"Chanyeolh... Chanyeolie ahn..."

Dada si kecil membusung tinggi, langsung terpejam kelopak matanya kala sapuan nafas hangat sang Raja berganti dengan liukan lidah yang menari tepat di ujung putingnya. Perlahan-lahan, namun begitu memabukkan. Jilat-hisap-kecup. Chanyeol melakukan itu beberapa kali, bergantian. Kanan dan kiri.

Tubuhnya meremang, berderu cepat nafasnya hingga detakan di dalam sana semakin kuat terasa. Baekhyun terlalu lemah bila titik sensitifnya digoda dan dipermainkan seperti ini oleh Chanyeol, terlalu susah untuk ditolak.

Dan seluruh bagian dalam dirinya, menginginkan semua sentuhan ini.

"Apapun untukmu."

Entah siapa yang memulai, bibir mereka kini sudah saling melumat dalam buaian cinta. Saling membelitkan lidah dan bertukar embusan nafas hangat yang membakar gairah, membuat pergerakan semakin tak terkendali hingga menginginkan sebuah ciuman yang semakin menuntut.

Saliva mereka bercampur menjadi satu, melebur di dalam mulut si kecil sebelum kemudian meluber dan membasahi dagu keduanya. Mereka terlalu menikmati hingga tak sadar bila keadaan yang semula rapih, telah berantakan kini. Pakaian itu, sudah tertanggal seluruhnya.

Langit-langit mulut Baekhyun digoda dengan ujung lidah tak bertulang milik sang raja hutan, membuat tubuh mungil itu menjadi gemetaran juga terhentak sesekali karena sengat kenikmatan yang menyerang tanpa aba-aba.

Chanyeol hanya tersenyum kecil di sela pangutan, sebelah tangannya dengan lihai menjelajahi permukaan kulit halus Baekhyun. Menggerakan kelima jemari tangannya di sekitaran daerah sensitif si kecil; pucuk dada dan perut bawah.

Baekhyun melenguh pelan, merintih sesekali saat sensasi terbakar terasa di tubuhnya. Rasa terbakar yang membuatnya semakin menginginkan lebih, semakin menginginkan Chanyeol untuk terus menjamah dan meninggalkan tanda-tanda cinta yang kemudian dapat dengan mudah menghiasi tubuhnya.

"… a-ahn!"

Wajahnya menengadah, meremat belakang kepala Chanyeol tak beraturan saat Chanyeol kembali mencumbu pangkal lehernya. Gigi-gigi itu bahkan sudah ikut bermain di sana, sengaja meninggalkan bitemark yang sangat kontras dengan kulit seputih susunya.

Menghirup dan menikmati aroma tubuh si kecil yang bagaikan candu untuknya, terasa menggairahkan.

Burung-burung yang semula bertengger di dekat jendela kamar utama bahkan segera menyingkir, tak ingin mengganggu kegiatan sang Raja dan Ratu yang saling menikmati.

"Pendampingku…."

Bisikan tepat di telinga membuat Baekhyun tak dapat menahan gejolak dalam dada, merasa bahagia dan bersyukur di satu waktu yang bersamaan. Terlebih tatapan yang Chanyeol layangkan padanya begitu dalam, terlalu dalam hingga tak bisa ia salami lebih jauh kedalamannya.

Ia merasa sangat di cintai, merasa sangat diinginkan di tempat ini.

Dahulu, tak pernah sekalipun ia merasakan sensasi sepeti ini. Merasa begitu di cintai dan dipedulikan. Tidak. Tak ada cinta, tak ada kasih sayang bahkan tak ada yang mau peduli dengan hidupnya. Mereka sibuk dengan harta dan segala hal memuakan di muka bumi ini.

Baekhyun hanya menginginkan Chanyeol saat ini, hanya dia.

Tubuh mungilnya diangkat dengan mudah, dipangku oleh si besar yang kini melingkarkan kedua lengan kokohnya dengan nyaman di sekeliling pinggang ramping si mungil yang masih memalu menahan degupan jantung yang kian menggila. Tatapan mata mereka kembali bertemu sebelum bibir keduanya kembali berpangutan mesra.

Tangan Chanyeol tak tinggal diam, terus saja mengusap dan meremas belahan sintal Baekhyun ketika pangutan mereka masih berlangsung panas. Jelas saja, apa yang Chanyeol lakukan membuat Baekhyun semakin bergairah hingga tak sadar membuat tubuhnya ikut bergerak untuk menggoda si besar kesayangannya.

Bagian bawahnya bahkan sudah bergerak, menggesek penis mungilnya yang telah tegang sempurna dengan sesuatu yang menggembung membentuk tenda milik si besar yang masih tertutupi kain celana. Bibir bawahnya tergigit, wajahnya kian memerah dan desah nafasnya membuat libido naik dengan cepat.

Chanyeol menggeram, namun enggan melepaskan bibir yang masih ingin ia kecap rasa manisnya. Pria itu bahkan dengan sengaja menekan tengkuk Baekhyun dengan sebelah telapak tangan, tak membiarkan si kecil terlepas dengan mudahnya. "… mhah ahn... Chanyeolieh…." Terus melumat dan menjelajahi isi mulut sang penguasa hati yang manis dan hangat.

Harum bunga dari kebun yang dipenuhi dengan aneka ragam bunga-bunga cantik itu berembus memenuhi kamar mereka, membuat tubuh seketika rileks tanpa ketegangan yang berarti. Mereka berdua nampak menikmati waktu yang terlewati berdua.

"Per-perlahan, Chanyeolie…."

Sang raja mengangguk tanpa mau menjawab lewat sebuah kata-kata, tetap memilih untuk fokus memasukan keseluruhan penisnya ke dalam lubang si kecil yang mulai berkontraksi. Menggeram dengan suara beratnya hingga membawa getaran ke telinga-telinga terdalam, menambah gairah yang terbakar semakin tinggi.

Rasanya tetap saja sakit meski Chanyeol sudah memberikan sedikit service pada kerutan di bawah sana agar mudah dimasuki. Membuat Baekhyun hanya mampu meremat masing-masing pundak Chanyeol dengan kedua telapak tangannya, mendongakkan wajah atau sesekali merintih saat rasa sakit menjalari keseluruhan tubuh.

Tubuhnya terasa terbelah menjadi dua, perih dan panas yang menjadi satu. Jemari kakinya bahkan sudah mengkerut ke dalam, tak kuasa menahan. "Ouh astaga, Chanyeol!"

Penis itu masuk seluruhnya dalam sekali hentakkan terakhir, mendesak keseluruhan benda tersebut di dalam rektrum si kecil yang hangat dan basah. Luar biasa, gumam Chanyeol dalam hati.

Di awal Chanyeol hanya diam, membiarkan Baekhyun beradaptasi dengan penisnya di dalam sana. Membiarkan si kecil bernafas lebih teratur, juga tak lupa mengecupi pipi dan dagunya berulang kali. Setelah dirasa Baekhyun telah tenang dan bernafas dengan teratur, barulah Chanyeol bergerak.

Pinggulnya mulai bergerak dengan gerakan pelan nan teratur, menghentak-hentak lembut rektrum Baekhyun yang berkedut sambil sesekali mendaratkan kecupan di bibirnya. Namun tak lama, gerakan itu semakin cepat hingga Baekhyun hanya bisa pasrah dalam balutan kenikmatan. Tubuh si kecil pun sesekali akan bergerak berlawanan, membuat tautan itu semakin dalam terasa.

Suasana semakin panas kini.

Kemeja Baekhyun merosot di bagian pundak, tertahan di lipatan tangan kain halus tersebut. Jelas, membuat bagian itu terekpos dengan sangat indah di mata siapapun yang melihat. Sangat indah. Putih bersih layaknya porselin. Chanyeol tak pernah bosan, tak pernah jemu untuk memberikan banyak tanda di seluruh bagian tubuh Baekhyun.

"Akh! Pe-pelan, Chan!"

"Maaf, aku terlalu bersemangat."

Posisinya kembali diputar, tubuh besar itu melingkupinya, memeluknya dari arah belakang. Sebelah tangan Chanyeol melingkar di bawah dada Baekhyun, sedang tangan yang lainnya menjadi asik menggoda bagian bawah si mungil yang menguatkan aroma manis yang begitu memabukan. Pinggulnya masih menghentak kala lehernya dicumbu, digoda belakang telinganya.

Ranjang king size itu mulai berderit, bergoyang mengikuti gerakan si besar yang bergerak maju dan mundur secara teratur. Sesekali dia menusuk dalam-dalam, menghantam titik manis di dalam sana untuk menghasilkan lebih banyak lagi desahan manis dari celah bibir Baekhyun. Chanyeol tak pernah puas, dia menyukai Baekhyun yang mendedahkan namanya dalam kenikmatan.

Aroma yang menusuk indera penciuman tak dia sia-siakan, terus dia hirup dengan mata yang terpejam. Sedang tangannya, kembali bergerilya di sekitaran dada. Menjepit salah satu puting Baekhyun di antara ibu jari dan telunjuk, memilin dan menariknya kuat. Chanyeol akan menekannya, memutarnya searah jarum jam hingga tubuh Baekhyun menggelinjang tak karuan.

Perut bagian bawah Baekhyun pun tak luput, bagian sensitif itu dia tekan agak kuat, membuat anak itu kembali menggelengkan kepala dengan brutal karena merasakan penis si besar yang terasa semakin jelas di dalamnya. Tubuhnya dipaksa menegak, membiarkan punggungnya bersentuhan dengan dada bidang Chanyeol. Sebelah tangannya sibuk meremat, menariki rambut Chanyeol kala hentakannya semakin tak terkendali, menghantam telak titik manisnya yang mungkin sudah membengkak karena terus di hantam kenimatan.

Baekhyun menjerit, menggelinjang atau melolong dengan menyebut nama Chanyeol berulang kali. Yang jelas saja membuat si dominan itu merasakan puas dan bangga.

"Aku—aku ingin keluar, Chan… cum—mhan! Cum! AKH!"

_**Crot. Crot. **_

"Ja-jangan diremas! Haa-ahn!"

_**Crot. **_

Baekhyun gemetaran hebat, merasakan pelepasannya yang ke sekian kali. Namun belum juga ia menarik nafas, sesuatu yang hangat itu akhirnya menyembur memenuhi ruang kosong di dalam lubangnya, terasa begitu deras hingga mengalir melewati belah bokongnya.

_**Crot!**_

"Ah—Chanyeoliee… penuh!"

"Kau menjepitku, Sayang—engh, nikmat!"

Chanyeol menggeram, lagi. Wajahnya mendongak, membiarkan keseluruhan spemanya memenuhi ruang di dalam Baekhyunnya. Kembali menekan bawah perut si kecil sebelum menjatuhkan tubuh bongsornya tepat di atas si kecil yang terengah payah dengan dada kembang-kempis.

Si kecil berusaha mendorong tubuhnya, meronta walaupun percuma. "Be-berat! Kau bisa membuat bayi kita terjepit di dalam sana, Chanyeolie!"

Mendengar penuturan tersebut membuat Chanyeol sukses terdiam, alisnya mengkerut dalam kebingungan juga rasa penasaran yang perlahan naik ke permukaan. Dengan gerakan lembut, Chanyeol memutar tubuh Baekhyun hingga terlentang kini. Mengeluarkan penis kebanggannya hingga meninggalkan rasa perih juga ringisan dari yang lebih kecil.

Pandangannya tertuju tepat di kedua bola mata kecokelatan Baekhyun yang indah. "Bayi kita?" Chanyeol bertanya, menatap keheranan Baekhyun yang kemudian mendengus sebal. "Tentu saja! Bayi siapa lagi?" sungutnya, lalu mengusap bawah perutnya dengan alamiah.

Raut wajah Chanyeol masih terlihat seperti orang yang kebingungan, nampak manis hingga mampu menghilangkan kesan sangar dan menyeramkan yang sering kali tersemat padanya. Diam-diam, Baekhyun tersenyum geli, wajah Chanyeol yang seperti ini sangat jarang dilihatnya. Dan hatinya berubah gemas hingga berakhir dengan dia yang mendaratkan kecupan di bibir tebal favoritnya setelah menangkup kedua pipi Chanyeol.

Senyuman manis itu bahkan masih terpatri di bibir ketika Baekhyun membawa sebelah tangan Chanyeol menuju perut bawahnya, menggerakan telapak tangan tersebut agar mengusapi permukaan itu dengan lembut dan memberitahukan getaran-getaran kecil di dalamnya.

Chanyeol membulatkan mata, terkejut. Meski samar, dia bida merasakan ada kehidupan di dalam sana. Merasakan juga energi yang serupa dengannya, seperti ikatan batin. Dia bahkan bisa melihat bagaimana bentuk janin mungil itu di kepalanya. Sangat mungil. Senyumnya tiba-tiba terkembang, tatapan matanya dengan segera berpindah pada si kecil hingga membuat Baekhyun menganggukan kepala sambil berkata,

"Dia disini, bayi kita."

Baekhyun masih mengulas senyum ketika menjeda kata, tertawa kecil ketika melihat ekspresi sang Raja yang kini berhasil menguasai penuh hatinya. Kedua tangan Baekhyun terjulur, mengusapi rahang kokoh Chanyeol dengan perasaan senang dalam benak. Dia benar-benar merasa sempurna saat ini.

"Tabib Lu mengatakan, meski dia baru berumur beberapa minggu, tetapi dia sudah sangat aktif dan memiliki potensi untuk menjadi seorang penerus," Baekhyun berkata, terlihat antusias. "Anak kita akan menjadi Raja hebat sepeti Ayahnya, sepertimu, Chanyeolie."

Chanyeol mengerjap. "Kau hamil?" tanyanya masih tak percaya, masih membutuhkan penjelasan. "Di sini benar-benar ada benihku? Bayi kita?"

Kepala si kecil menggangguk cepat tanpa menjawab, lebih memilih untuk menerjang dan memeluk leher Chanyeol hingga perasaan membuncah itu kembali hadir di hati keduanya.

Merasa bahagia.

Tanpa peringatan, Chanyeol menggendong Baekhyun dan membawanya menuju jendela yang masih terbuka, membuat suara lengkingan yang membuat beberapa hewan muncul di sekitarnya. Bibirnya mengulas senyuman sebelum teriakan itu kembali terdengar,

"HEI SELURUH PENGHUNI HUTAN, AKU AKAN MENJADI SEORANG AYAAAAAH!"

Yang tentu saja disambut oleh kegembiraan dari penghuni hutan yang lainnya.

_**.**_

_**-The End-**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Halooooo! Apa kabar kalian semuaa?  
Berdebu bat akunku di sini astagaaaa wkwk  
Berapa lama ya diriku gak update di sini? Semoga masih ada yang mau baca ceritaku.

Oh ya, kebetulan akhir-akhir ini aku lebih banyak update cerita di wattpad. Cuma kalau di sana aku khususin buat nonbaku kecuali yang work_ Chanbaek Backstreet Stories. _Dan cerita ini kebetulan aku_ update_ juga di wattpad.

Semoga suka, ya! _See you in the next fanfiction! _

Kritik dan saran? Silakan~

_**Salam, **_

_**#ChanbaekisReal!**_


End file.
